Se dice que
by Anime No Fan
Summary: Él empezo a sentr, sus hermanos lo sabian pero el c mostró orgulloso y no kizo k lo ayudaran... C empezó a fijar, a dudar y peor a amar, ¿algún día lo reconocerá? ¿sus hermanos se hartaran y le haran abrir los ojos?¿o lo mandarán a hacer puñetas? Gaamatsu


**Dedicatoria**; Este fic va dedicado a todos/as amantes del gaamatsu...

Pero en especial a una loca "gran responsable" que me ha inspirado y animado mucho a la hora de empezar este Fan-fic, y a la que seguramente todos los amantes de esta pareja conocemos.

¡A ti Li-chan¡ ^^ (A de L-chan por descontado a tí también por aguantar nuestros mensajes y las fantasias de Lina xD).

**Disclamer;** Este Fanfic es el resultado de la imaginación de una fan de naruto... Los auténticos personajes de esta (en este trecho ya no tan) gran serie pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, con lo cual !!no me pueden maatar¡¡ :P Eso si, no me denuncien ò.óU

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pensamientos_

— Diálogos.—

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos o si es muy largo flash back"_

_"/pensamientos dentro de un flash back/"_

_**"Se dice que…"**_

Capítulo 1: Raras y malditas Sensaciones…

Una sombra atravesaba la villa de la Arena con rapidez, tenía por destino un campo de entrenamiento que había detrás de la torre del Kazekage, donde antes ella y su maestro entrenaban juntos. Corría como si el alma se le fuera en ello… y casi.

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Encima que hace muchísimo que no entreno con él, voy y la fastidio así. ¡Quién me mandaría a quedarme despierta hasta tan tarde!_

Aunque ella sabía perfectamente el porqué. Sólo con pensar de que estaría con él de nuevo se había pegado casi toda la noche sin dormir, a veces no entendía como podía ser tan idiota.

_Por él hago demasiadas idioteces…_

Dejó escapar algo parecido a un suspiro, pero la fuerza del viento se lo llevó, alzó la mirada y pudo observar: la torre del Kazekage. Un reloj dio las nueve.

_¿Justo a tiempo?_

Dejó de correr, ahora sólo caminaba. A Gaara del Desierto no le gustaba la impuntualidad, se basaba en que un buen ninja debía ser puntual o eso le podía costar la vida a él mismo y a su equipo.

La joven de cabellera castaña atravesó la última esquina del edificio con miedo, solo para encontrarse un campo vacío. Había llegado tarde.

Matsuri sintió que el mundo estaba en contra de ella. Se quedó estática en y después de estar así unos minutos como perdida, se decidió a acercarse.

El campo estaba a la vista de las innumerables ventanas que atravesaban la torre de kazekage (Todas selladas por las continuas tormentas) y constaba de un par de posters para practicar puntería, una zona para taijutsu y unos árboles que vivían al límite de la zona de entrenamiento. Al llegar a ellos la ojinegra acarició la superficie del tronco, lleno de surcos por las armas desviadas. Frunció el entrecejo, pensativa.

Finalmente dejó escapar un medio gruñido de frustración mientras le pegaba una patada al árbol, no tardó en arrepentirse del golpe.

— ¡Ah! tienes suerte de que sea ecologista que si no…- la chica miró con odio al vegetal, como si este fuera el culpable de haberse pegado tal golpe.

— Ejem, Matsuri.

Esa voz la llamó y se viró de golpe, aquí no había pasado nada. Una chica unos años mayor que ella la miraba conteniéndose una carcajada, con lo que un extraño gesto pintaba su cara. Su pelo siempre recogido el cuatro perfectas coletas, de un rubio acanelado, y ojos verdes que refulgían atrevidos ante cualquier reto. El terror de los hombres; Temari del Desierto, su nueva sensei.

Y al lado de ella un pálido pelirrojo la miraba con extrañeza. No lo culpaba, debía pensar que estaba loca.

—Esto, buenos días Temari-san —Hizo una reverencia y se giró al joven—. Buenos días Gaara-sen…sama —He hizo otra reverencia a su antiguo sensei.

El chico seguía mirándola de la misma manera, asintió a modo de saludo sin romper el silencio que tanto lo caracterizaba. Temari lo rompió consciente de la incomodidad de la joven.

—Muy bien Matsuri, perdona la demora — Eso último fue dicho en tono de burla- Ya estamos aquí así que empecemos con la prueba.

—De acuerdo, Temari-san cuando más rápido empecemos menos problemático será—. Eso último fue aposta, Temari le sonrió con cierta ironía, ambas tenían secretos, si una hablaba, la otra haría lo correspondiente.

El joven kazekage se sintió perdido ante esa conversación de doble significado, y aunque las palabras de Matsuri le sonaban muchísimo al embajador de Konoha, Nara Shikamaru, debía admitir que no tenía ni la más remota idea de por dónde iban los tiros de esas dos. Y eso provocó un pequeño malestar en su interior, él llevaba… cerca de un año ya sin el Shukaku en su interior, y cada vez las emociones se intensificaban más, como las ganas de reír o gruñir. Pero eran ganas simplemente ya que su mente las sentía pero él no hacía nada por expresarlas.

—En ese caso, comencemos.

Las frías palabras del único chico fueron el comienzo de la prueba por la que estaban allí reunidos, para calificar el nuevo rango de Matsuri, ya que Temari quería llevársela junto con su equipo a sus misiones de alto rango, y el concejo le había hecho saber a Gaara que no creían que ella hubiese mejorado lo suficiente para ello.

_En verdad ha mejorado._

Gaara se hizo una idea de lo que pasaría, al ver como la chica usaba su arma para defenderse y volver su propio ataque contra él…que fue rechazado por un muro de arena.

_Seguramente irá a esas misiones con Temari._

Su mente se dio la razón, así ella estaría a salvo y no se lastimaría. Naruto le había enseñado a proteger a sus seres queridos y él no pensaba olvidar la lección.

Aunque una parte de él supo perfectamente que ella merecía las misiones, el entrenamiento con Temari tenía que haber sido bastante duro, había mejorado. Pero por Kami, ¡ella era su amiga! Se convirtió en su amiga el día en el que ella lo tranquilizó dándole a entender que lo ayudaría en lo que pusiese y… que no lo odiaba.

Los sucesos de aquel día eran para tenerlos en cuenta.

_"Aquel día estaba siendo insoportable. Sencillamente, insoportable._

Los viejos del consejo lo veían como un títere al que ellos debían guitar, era como una de las marionetas de Kankuro. Pero él tenía la diferencia, de que se daba cuenta de todo y lo sentía todo. Y encima el Shukaku se quejaba en su cabeza de que hacía mucho tiempo que no mataban a nadie, lo mandó a callar. Pero el mapache siguió toda la tarde rezongando en su cabeza, tentándolo a golpeársela contra la pared.  
Entró a su oficina de pésimo humor. Si Kankuro se hubiese atrevido a gastarle alguna broma en ese momento dudaba de que existiese alguna remota posibilidad de dejarlo vivo. El escritorio (a pesar de las ventajas que le proporcionaba el insomnio ahora que era el Kage) estaba lleno de papeles y escritos. Gaara pensó que ese sería el peor día de su vida, pero unos golpecitos en la puerta cambiaron el rumbo de los acontecimientos.

El pelirrojo dio permiso para pasar y su ex alumna entró a la sala con timidez.

/No, lo que me faltaba...espero que Matsuri no tenga hoy una de sus tardes de adolescente hormonada/

—Gaara-sama os he traído el informe de la misión...

— Perfecto, déjalo sobre la mesa y puedes irte.

La chica depositó el documento en el montón, pero en vez de marcharse se quedó observando a su antiguo tutor. Gaara se sintió irritado por la curiosidad que irradiaba la voz de Matsuri, pero al ver sus orbes negros pintados de preocupación se sintió tibio.

— ¿Qué os ocurre Gaara-sama? no estas siendo inexpresivo

—No es nada —El pelirrojo se abstuvo de dar una explicación, pero esta se terminó por escapar de entre sus labios, era demasiado pesada y no le quedaban muchas fuerzas—. Sólo he tenido un mal día y aún me queda trabajo por hacer.

La morena asintió mientras miraba el montón de folios, trabajos y documentos que el joven tenía que rellenar. Gaara se sorprendió gratamente cuando Matsuri se ofreció ayudarle.

—Gracias, Matsuri —La ojinegra ya tenía un silla en la mano y miraba con interés unos papeles amarillentos— Pero ¿y tu amiga?

—Ah, mi amiga —Matsuri pareció dudar, pero finalmente sonrió— .Digamos que se fue por un camino que yo no estoy dispuesta a recorrer.

— ¿Te refieres a perseguirme? —Gaara no tardó en arrepentirse de sus palabras—. Últimamente no lo haces.

Matsuri se quedó mirando al Kage, eso parecía una mala burla y a la vez logró sonrojarla suavemente.

—Sí, es que he abierto los ojos —Gaara supo que detrás de esas palabras había un significado, pero no sabía cual era- y tampoco voy a estar hostigándote todos los días...aunque para eso están los amigos y en vuestro caso también tus hermanos.

"Amigos"..."Hermanos"... Podía hacerse querer, pero si lo aceptarían o no ya era otra cosa. Tuvo una corazonada de la que el Shukaku se rió.

—Matsuri, tú eres... ¿mi amiga?

La oficina se quedó en silencio. La cabeza de Gaara también, por primera vez el monstruo estaba interesado en algo que no era matar. El joven Kage no se atrevió a mirar a su antigua alumna a la cara. Temía que se riese de él, aunque en vez de eso recibió una pregunta por respuesta.

— ¿Qué por qué te pregunto esa chorrada? —Su pálida piel se transformó en un extraño gesto, típico de personas no dadas a la expresión facial.

—Sí Gaara-sama, que esté aquí ayudándole y hablándole en confianza no tiene porque ser como "obligación", lo hago por amistad. Nadie finge buenos sentimientos y detrás de estos pueda ocultar malos. —Gaara no pudo evitar pensar en Yashamaru…pero la castaña no parecía estar cumpliendo ninguna misión— Ah, y una recomendación; no vuelvas a intentar enarcar las cejas, como ya sabes no tienes y eso sólo logra que hagas un gesto raro..."

Ese día Matsuri se hizo su amiga oficialmente, logró hacerlo sonreír con sus bromas y sentirse humano, como nunca lo había sentido.

Es decir, tenía no, **debía** protegerla.

— ¿Gaara? —Temari estaba expectante a la respuesta de su hermano menor, se lo notaba pensativo después de aquella prueba.

—Dile que no irá —El pelirrojo se volvió hacia la gran sombra de la torre para acto seguido dirigirse a la entrada—. Que ha mejorado pero que no irá.

Temari se quedó momentáneamente sorprendida. Matsuri estaba cualificada para ser subida de rango pero Gaara no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo. Temari se preguntó si aquello tenía que ver con los días que Matsuri le ayudaba en la oficina… o si sería algo más. Lo siguió.

Matsuri al ver al kazekage marcharse y a su hermana detrás, supo sin falta de que se lo dijeran que no habría misiones extra ni ascendería de nivel. Eso le dolió, al parecer su esfuerzo no había servido para nada.

No se percató de una figura con dos picudas orejas que se veía tras una de las ventanas de la torre. Solamente se levantó y se dirigió a su casa, ese día sólo tenía que hacer aquella estúpida prueba, así que nadie la echaría de menos.

_Y de todos modos aunque no llegue a casa cuando vuelva nadie me estará esperando_...

Gaara atravesó los corredores a paso ligero, pero se detuvo a sabiendas de que Temari acabaría por alcanzarlo.

De todas maneras si no era allí, sería en la casa que compartían él y sus hermanos.

Así que, ¿Qué más le daba?

Temari no tardó en alcanzarlo, de seguro iba a echarle una gran bronca por no haber aceptado a Matsuri. Pero lo peor sería después de la bronca, el resentimiento con el que lo trataría.

—Gaara, sabes que esta cualificada para ello, ¿porqué no la dejas venirse conmigo?

Temari se había ensañado con su antigua alumna y no pensaba dejar las cosas así como así.

—No Temari —El pelirrojo le dedicó una fría mirada a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos—. No lo está lo suficiente, prefiero que siga entrenando contigo y cuando tenga mayor experiencia podrá ir.

—Gaara —La chica lo volvió a llamar esta vez con irritación—. No lo entiendes…

—No Temari eres tú la que n…

—… ¡esa es la experiencia que necesita!

— Hey, venga chicos no quiero hacer de arbitro justamente ahora.

Temari se volvió al moreno de pintadas lilas y aspecto despreocupado, a veces dudaba de que aquellos fueran sus hermanos, por Dios… podían acabar con ella.

—Kankuro, métete en tus asuntos, yo estoy hablando con Gaara.

—Querrás decir chillando ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te vino la regla o qué?

Le dedicó una mirada asesina, definitivamente podían con ella; uno con su inexpresividad y su negativa a dejarse conocer, y el otro con sus alegres chanzas y "graciosas" teorías

—Oh, venga mujer era broma… pero Gaara —Su hermano adoptó un gesto serio, raro en él—. Temari tiene razón, vi la prueba ¿porqué no quieres que vaya?

Los dos hermanos esperaron una respuesta la cual tardó en llegar. Gaara pareció estar tentado a decirles la verdad, pero no lo hizo. Se guardó aquellas palabras en lo más hondo de su ser, enterrándolas y echando piedras y polvo encima, para que nadie las pudiese oír, como llevaba haciendo desde que tenía memoria.

—No irá, esa es mi última palabra.

Y desapareció en una nube de arena, sin embargo antes de aparecer en su oficina llegó a oír parte de la protesta de Temari.

Se dejó caer con pesadez en su silla, los informes lo esperaban, pero él los ignoró, prestando atención a ciertos detalles que antes había dado por improbables, sino imposibles.

_Se preocupan por lo que pienso y hago… Aunque en ocasiones no sé si es por cariño o para tenerme vigilado_

La palabra "cariño" resonó en su mente…nunca tanto como la de "amor" pero casi. Involuntariamente se puso su mano en su frente, en el kanji.  
Miró el techo de la oficina y de ahí pasó a la ventana, aún era temprano, aún le quedaba tiempo para planear como se desquitaría de las preguntas de sus hermanos…

—Toc, toc ¿Gaara se puede? —La alegre voz de su hermano lo despertó, tendría que improvisar.

Un frío adelante se escapó de entre sus labios y la puerta se abrió. Pudo ver a un Kankuro sonriéndole cordialmente.

— Kankuro… no irá, punto.

—Vale hermanito, pero solo quiero que dejes claro una cosa.

Gaara lo miró, era gracioso pensar que antes tenían miedo hasta de decirle "te llaman" y ahora se tomaban ese tipo de libertades. Supo sin ninguna duda que si lo llegan a llamar así o a pedirle una explicación antes de conocer a Naruto, lo habría matado.

_Si Shukaku viera esto se estaría burlando de mí… doy gracias a que ya me libré de ese condenado mapache._

—Gaara, esto lo haces porque de verdad, crees que no está preparada, o… ¿porque no quieres que salga herida?—La pregunta lo dejó pensativo a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

_He cambiado. Ahora tengo personas importantes para mí, mis hermanos, Naruto, Baki, mi aldea, ella…_

— No quiero que le hagan daño. —Dijo al fin

Kankuro lo miró fijamente, asintió y se dirigió a la puerta para salir.  
Había logrado ver a través de la coraza de Gaara… Y no era precisamente la de arena. Supo entonces que tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a su hermano a sentirse más unido con los demás, más confiado con ellos.

Kankuro una vez fuera de la oficina, se dijo necesitaría ayuda, Temari lo haría por supuesto. Y bueno, ¿Por qué no ayudaría ella también?

Una clara sonrisa se pintó sobre el maquillaje del marionetista, se lo iba a pasar condenadamente bien a costa de su hermano pequeño.

_Pero bueno, si al fin y al cabo… Los hermanos estamos para sacar esas raras y malditas sensaciones ¿no?_


End file.
